To fool an Elf
by frodo16424
Summary: Can Estel fool his brothers? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

You can fool some of the people all of the time; all of the people some of the time, but you can't fool an elf - or can you?

Can Estel fool his brothers?

Ch 1 Return home

Aragorn could hear his brothers arguing as he wearily mounted the steps to the halls of Rivendell. He was exhausted, weary from patrolling the places of Middle-Earth. His patrol with the rangers did not go easy this time. Orcs and wargs had almost wiped out the patrol. 

He was hoping he could simply fall into a warm cozy bed, and sleep uninterrupted for perhaps a week, then rouse, and sleep another week. Elrond was there to greet him, and help him as he stumbled up the stairs. Elrond's heart grieved to see his adopted son so weary. He was hoping the twins would leave Aragorn be, but alas, it was not to be.

Elladan was the first to see his human brother as he entered the hall. "Estel! What trouble did you get into now? Where are you injured? Will you be staying for a while? Where is Legolas?" He bombarded the ranger with questions, not letting anyone else speak.

Aragorn gave a small smile, and replied, "Patrol wiped out by Orcs and wargs, no injuries, and yes, I'll be staying for perhaps a fortnight, and Legolas should be arriving soon. Right now, all I want is a hot bath, and a bed."

All could see the ranger was barely holding on. Aragorn could see his room directly ahead, and that is where he headed. "I had the staff fetch hot water, ion nin. It is ready. Enjoy. Try not to fall asleep in the tub, if possible. I would not like to report you drowned taking a bath!" laughed Elrond.

"I will do my best, Ada. However, if you would stop in and check, it would be appreciated," responded Aragorn. 

"Very well, I will do so. As for you two," said Elrond, turning to the twins, "leave your brother to his rest. _DO NOT _bother him. Is that clear?" He stared at the two.

"Yes, Ada," they both said. 

As Elrond turned to leave, he saw Legolas coming down the hall. "Lord Elrond. Did Estel arrive yet? He sent a message he was headed home."

Elrond smiled and said, "Aye. He has just arrived, weary in heart and mind. He will be glad to see you. Would you see him now?"

"Nay, let him rest. I have time to see him later," replied the elf.

Elrond nodded. "I am to check to make sure he made it from his bath to his bed." With that, the Lord of Imladris took his leave of the three younger elves. He knocked at Estel's door, and received no answer, which was what he expected. As he entered, he noticed the bed was empty. He shook his head, and with a slight smile entered the bathing chamber. There he saw his foster son sound asleep in the empty tub. He could see the water had been drained. 

He made noise so that he would not startle Estel, as he did not want to be impaled with a knife. He was aware Estel never went unarmed even in Rivendell. 

Estel slowly became aware that someone was in the room, but knew there was no alarm, as the person was not attempting to be silent. He managed to get his eyes open enough to realize it was Elrond.

"Ada. Thank you for checking on me. I must have been even more tired than even I realize."

Elrond merely smiled, holding a robe for Estel as he exited the tub. "Legolas has arrived, ion nin. As for now, you need rest. I will have him bring supper for you, and the two of you can eat together. Is that satisfactory?"

"Aye, it will be good to see mellon nin. For now, however, I need sleep." As the ranger spoke, he laid down, and fell asleep instantly. Elrond smiled, and covered him with a blanket. He then leaned over Estel, and kissed his forehead. It was good to have him home.


	2. Breakfast

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, we will be finding out about fooling elves in the next chapter. I promise!

Ch 2 Breakfast

Elrond saw Legolas coming down the hall and waited for him near the dining hall. As the blond elf approached, Elrond asked, "Were you able to wake Estel last night for dinner? I know he was exhausted."  
"Nay. I attempted to wake him, and he told me to go float an oliphaunt." Legolas laughed.

Elrond replied, "Go float an oliphaunt? Mayhap I would not want to know what he was dreaming."

Legolas smiled and told the Lord of Imladris, "Often when we would be together, I would initiate a conversation while Estel was sound asleep, and he would answer me. It usually made no sense, but it was funny."

Elladan and Elrohir had joined their father and friend as Legolas was speaking. 

Elladan said, "Does Estel still do that? We used to do the same thing to him, then bring it up later, and he would attempt to pretend it never happened."

"I used to pretend _what_ never happened, gwadors nin?" came a voice behind Elrond. The twins glanced around guiltily. How did Estel sneak up on them? They realized their little brother was, indeed, a ranger.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Are you sure you want an answer, Estel?"

Estel looked at the twins and Legolas and noticed a blush was working its way to the elves' ears. "Aye, I believe it would be interesting to hear about how I talk in my sleep," said Estel slowly, but with a twinkle he could not restrain. "Did I talk in my sleep last night, mellon nin? I recollect you bringing a tray, but I was not able to wake. Please accept my apologies if I said anything that might have upset you." He looked at Legolas with a smile.

Legolas told him, "Do not worry. You said nothing wrong. However, may I ask - just _how_ do I float an oliphaunt?" 

Estel's mouth fell open in shock. "I said _that_?"

By now, all four elves were laughing helplessly, and Estel joined in. He shook his head, and said, "Let us go in to breakfast. I am starved!"

Glorfindel joined them in time to hear Estel. He and Elrond exchanged glances, knowing that it was nearer the truth than Estel would acknowledge, at least to his brothers and his friend.

Glorfindel, Elrond, Legolas and the twins made their way to their table. Estel, however, was greeted joyfully by the elves of Rivendell. He stopped to say a word or two to each. 

Elrond watched as Estel slowly made his way to their table. He was proud of how Estel made each feel as though they were the most important person just then - from the lowest apprentice to the most important guard. 

Legolas noticed the look of pride and leaned over and whispered to both Elrond and Glorfindel, "He had good teachers." Both Elladan and Elrohir smiled their agreement.

"Diola lle," replied the two older elves, stunned that they were held in such high esteem by the three younger elves. 

Finally, Estel made it to the table, his mouth watering, as he smelled the food as it was brought and set before them. Elrond asked the servers to bring Estel's meal first, then the rest. They did as they were bid, but Estel would not touch his food until the rest of the ones at the table were served. Once they were served, he ate until he could not eat any more.

After they finished, Elladan spoke. "I believe we should adjourn to Ada's study so Estel may tell us the truth about the last patrol. I know there is more than what was said, or unsaid, when you arrived yesterday."

Estel winced, as he did not really want to bring up painful memories, but knew he had no choice. "Very well, I hear and obey." He laughed and ducked the swat Elrohir aimed at his head.


	3. Estel's story

Ch 3 Estel's story

Estel entered the study with the rest of his family behind him. Glorfindel started to leave, but Estel bade him stay. 

"Now, tell us about your last patrol, and leave nothing out," demanded Elladan. "And do not say there were no injuries. I can see just by looking at you there was trouble."

"Aye, mother," said Estel with a laugh. "Very well, you asked for it. We had received information that a troupe of traveling entertainers was, in actuality, spies for Saruman. It was decided that two of us would go, in disguise, and attempt to gather what news we could about them. I decided to be one of the entertainers and another ranger from the second patrol would go as well. 

"We learned to be jugglers. I must admit I enjoyed the traveling, and the patter that the showmen would use to entice others to pay the price of admission. 

"After about four months, we received a visitor. He was hooded and cloaked, but there was a feeling of evil. He wished for us to spy for him. It was not put that way, but the results would be the same. All we had to do was to watch, and record, where and when, men of the towns along our route would be gone. The towns would then be raided, and the women and children would either be sold into slavery or slain."

Estel stood and went to the window, trying not to show the strain the memories had on him. The elves sat quietly, waiting for the rest of the story. 

Estel stood at the window, gazing out over Rivendell, but not seeing it. He was again back with the patrol. He continued, knowing that they would hear him from his position.

"In some way, we were found out. As we met with the rest of our patrol, Orcs and wargs caught us. There was a battle, and many men, including the one with me, were slaughtered. Out of twenty rangers, four survived, all badly wounded. We had no water, little food. None of us were able to hunt, so we shared what we had. Finally, we ran out. We were resigned to starving, when Halbarad and his men found us. They bound our wounds, and gave us food. I passed on the information we had gathered. I heard that the spies were found, judged, and executed." 

There was silence, unbroken until Elrond spoke. "There is some things you have left out, ion nin. I know you gave your share of food to the wounded men, but took nothing for yourself. I also know how close you were to starving so your men would have food." Estel nodded, saying only, "I would do the same again."

Glorfindel went over to Estel, and clasped his shoulder, giving him a smile. "I would not expect you to do otherwise."

Estel smiled at his old teacher, then sat back down on the couch.

Elrohir spoke up. "Did you say you learned to juggle? And how was it you managed to fit in with a troupe of entertainers."

Estel laughed, saying, "Give me your daggers, gwadors, and I will show you." Turning to Legolas, he said "May I have the use of your daggers as well, mellon nin?"

Legolas handed them to his friend, his face creased in a frown. He was not certain that Estel could do as he claimed without injury, but he was curious enough to see if it were true. 

Estel now had six daggers in his hands. He strode to the center of the room, and proceeded to toss the daggers in the air, then catching them. Faster and faster they spun, flashing in the sunlight. He finished, then bowed to the applause of the elves.

"I also have juggled swords, glasses, even pieces of amour," he said, laughing. "As to how I fit in, it was easy. People see what the desire to see. I was able to disguise myself so that even the ranger with me did not recognize me at first." He could not help bragging a little. "I wager I could enter Rivendell without either of you recognizing me. Furthermore, you would escort me without knowing who I was," said Estel with a little smirk.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at him. "Would you care to wager? I deem you need to be taught not to be so brash," replied Elrohir, smiling.

Elrond and Glorfindel both closed their eyes, and shook their heads. They really did not want to know where this going, but were curious enough to see if Estel would win. 

"Very well, we have a wager. We will have Ada and Glorfindel as witnesses," said Estel.

Ion nin - my son

Gwadors - brothers 


	4. The wager

Ch 4 The wager

Estel looked at his father and Glorfindel. "Would you be willing to be witnesses to our wager?" he asked with a smile.

"Very well. What are the exact terms of your wager?" asked Elrond.

Estel spoke. "First: I will be able to trick Elladan and Elrohir into escorting me into Rivendell without them knowing who I am. Secondly, I will attempt to take an article of theirs to prove I was actually here. I'll let them decide what the article will be. If they win, I will…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Elrohir blankly. Elrohir returned the look as blankly.

"I do not remember any forfeitures being discussed," replied Elladan. "Ideas?"

The brothers tried to think of what the forfeit might be. 

"Legolas, have you any ideas? Ada? Glorfindel?" Elladan asked, hoping to receive an answer.

Glorfindel frowned, then said, "I have an idea. If Estel wins, Elladan will owe him a new cloak, and Elrohir will owe him a set of hunting knives. If Estel loses, He will owe Elladan a new bow, and to Elrohir will go a new quiver."

"I feel that is more than fair, mellon nin," replied Elrond. The three brothers agreed happily, each already seeing their new equipment in their hands

Legolas then spoke, "May I make a suggestion? It would be easy for Estel to fool Elladan and Elrohir once, so why not make it more interesting, perhaps with Estel entering three times? He would be escorted the first time, then leave it open for the other two visits."

Estel looked at Legolas, nodding his head. "I agree. The first would perhaps be accidental, but three would be deliberate. Would there be a limit on my time? I do not have to back with the rangers for a month. Therefore, I should be finished before I have to leave."

Elladan spoke, "As for the articles, I will let Estel take what he wishes. Or, if he wishes, perhaps he would leave something he would have on him at the time."

Estel laughed and said, "That is an even better plan."

All agreed to the terms. Estel stood up and said, "I will be headed for the waterfall, Ada. I have missed Rivendell, and wish to wander through its forests and along its paths. I will return at dinnertime."

Legolas decided to go with the ranger, while Elladan and Elrohir decided to stay awhile.

Later, as they walked down the hall, Glorfindel turned to Elrond. "Do you truly believe Estel will be able to do this?" he asked.

"Aye, I believe he will do so. I cannot imagine how it will be done, but I have faith in Estel. I believe Elladan and Elrohir will be outmatched this time." The two friends continued down the hall, laughing.

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir were discussing the wager they had agreed on. "We must be vigilant, gwador nin. Estel thinks he will win. I do not believe he can do what he claims. Ah, yes. I can see us now, me with a new cloak, and you with your knives," laughed Elladan.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "Remember what Ada is always counseling - do not be hasty," replied Elrohir.

"I am not hasty," sniffed Elladan, "merely - thinking ahead."


	5. The caravan

Ch 5 The caravan

It had been a week since the twins and Estel had made their wager. It appeared that the young Ranger was in no haste to leave Rivendell. He did go out with Legolas several times during the days, but returned each evening.

One day, Halbarad rode into Rivendell with a message for Estel. There was need for the Rangers to look into reports of banditry near one of the towns in the North. It would be a week's ride to the site of the attacks. Estel reported to Elrond. "It seems I am needed sooner than I thought. Please let the twins know our wager is still on. It might be longer than I originally planned."

Elrond responded, "They will understand, ion nin. I shall pass your message on." With that, he hugged Estel and watched as they rode out.

Later that evening, in his study, he told the twins and Legolas of Estel having to ride out with the Rangers. All were disappointed, but were concerned that Estel had recovered enough to go.

Elrond smiled, and said, "He has, indeed, recovered completely. Do not worry about his health."

Three days later, the twins were patrolling the eastern border. As they rode along the trail, they came upon a caravan of traders and their families. 

One young man appeared to be simple minded. He stood, staring at the elves as they held counsel with the leaders. 

Elladan noticed the attention from the young man, and nodded his head at him. As he did so, an 

aged woman called out. "Here, Toby, don't ye go botherin' them elves. They got more 'portant things to do." She handed Toby a bucket. "'Ere, boy! Go get me water, 'n try not to spill any. Try 'n get back afore noon." She turned, and went back into her wagon, grumbling and mumbling to herself.

Elrohir thought the old woman seemed familiar. Perhaps Estel….? He shook his head. Impossible, as Estel was headed north. He shrugged his shoulders, and followed Elladan into the leading wagon.

"Do ye know if the trail be clear ahead? Since we have family traveling with us, we be concerned. We intend to go to the North, to some of the towns there."

Elladan spoke, saying, "Rangers brought news of banditry along the Northern borders. I believe it will be perhaps two weeks wait before it would be safe to venture there. If you wish, you may travel with us to Rivendell. I know you would be able to sell your wares, master weaver. The cloth you weave is of extremely fine linen. Our father, Lord Elrond, would especially like to see the linen for bandaging wounds."

The master agreed. He told the elves, "We will leave after we have eaten. You may join us, if you wish. We have fresh bread, and stew."

Just then, Toby came around the corner, stumbling with his bucket of water. As he neared the elven twins, he managed to spill water all over Elladan's feet. Tears sprang to Toby's eyes as he saw what had happened. He started to whimper, and curled up as awaiting a blow. The old woman came running out, yelling and cursing at the boy. 

Elladan merely smiled, and laid a hand on Toby's shoulder. "Do not worry, young one. It was an accident. It matters not." With that, he pulled a linen square from the front of his tunic and wiped Toby's tears. 

"Here, keep it if you wish," said Elladan as Elrohir walked up. Toby, face shining as the sun, stared at the square, then back to the elf. He nodded so hard; Elrohir had a mental image of the boy's head flying off his neck. Tears were again streaming down his face, so Elrohir handed his own square to Toby, who held them as if they were made of the most precious metal.


	6. Return to Rivendell

Ch 6 Return to Rivendell

It took almost a week for the caravan to reach Rivendell. This was mostly due to Toby, who would get a vacant smile on his face and wander off into the forest, which meant someone would have to go after him. The old woman he was traveling with would berate him. "Ye have the sense of a newborn. You were told at stay wit' us, not goin' after some animal. Now lookee what ye 've done. Them elves got enough ta do witout ye makin' em more work." She turned to Elladan, and said "I be sorry my Toby hared off agin. I try to give em some sense, but it does no good."

Elladan merely patted her hand, saying, "Nay, do not worry yourself, grandmother. Toby's good at heart. We will be at Rivendell within the day."

"Thankee for bein' so kind. Most everyone else would rather see 'im go."

Elrohir silently thought Toby was deliberately being somewhat thickheaded at times, but would never say it out loud.

Later that afternoon, all could see Rivendell. Toby stood and stared as if he could not believe what he saw. He looked at the elves, then pointed at Rivendell then back at the twins. 

"Yes, that is our home," replied Elrohir, smiling as Toby danced around.

Elladan led the caravan into the courtyard, where his Ada was waiting. The gaily-painted wagons were admired by the elves. 

Elrohir, then Elladan embraced their father. Elrohir said, "Ada, I promised the leader you would look at his linen. He is a master weaver, and also has a master sword maker with him as well. He has special linen he has woven for bandages. With Estel and Legolas around, you know how many times it is needed. It has a fine weave, and he says that it will not stick to wounds."

"Ah, master weaver, my son tells me you have a special linen for wounds. I very much desire to see it." Elrond met the leader as he was walking over to the group.

Glorfindel and Erestor had joined the group as well.

Toby gaped at the Lord of Imladris. "TOBY!" Hissed the old woman, trying to get his attention. She looked askance at Elrond. "Please, do not be angry at 'im, your Lordship, 'e means no 'arm."

Elrond smiled, and said "I am not angry, grandmother. I know he means no harm."

Just then, Erestor smiled, and said, "Estel, welcome home." Both Elladan and Elrohir spun around. Where was Estel? Suddenly, both twins knew - they had, indeed, escorted their brother unknowingly to Rivendell.

Elrond laughed and said, "Which one is Estel? Elladan, which do you say?"

Elladan was sure he knew. "Toby." Elrohir agreed.

You are positive of this?" queried Elrond. Both nodded. 

Legolas had also joined the group. He said nothing, but merely smiled as the choices were made.

Erestor smiled, and asked, "May I have the pleasure of unmasking Estel? I believe I know."

Glorfindel and Elrond bowed, saying, "Please do so."

"Very well." The advisor went over to where the old woman and Toby were standing.

He put his hand on Toby's shoulder. "Halbarad, welcome back." Turning to the old woman, he smiled and said, "Really, Aragorn. Stand up straight; your back will not be so sore. Aragorn straightened up, laughing. "You are quite right, Erestor. My back feels better now." 

Legolas looked at his friend, then laughed so hard, he had to sit down. 

The twins conceded defeat. "What did you take from us? Toby, er, Halbarad has our handkerchiefs, what do you have?" laughed Elrohir.

"I believe these belong to you," said Estel with a smirk, as he handed back the twins' combs.

Elladan had a surprised look on his face. "I thought Elrohir had taken mine." Elrohir said "And I thought Elladan had taken mine."  
Estel laughed until tears started to run, "I know. I could hear you two arguing the whole trip back. You see, I took them when Halbarad 'accidentally' spilled water on you the first day."

Glorfindel spoke, saying, "That is the first time. There are two more times."

Estel gleefully rubbed his hands together. "I can hardly wait."

Elrond merely shook his head, and said to Estel, "Do you intend to wear that dress to dinner? I would rather you wear something more appropriate."

"I will, indeed, change, Ada. I will see you all shortly." 

Legolas said, snickering, "Estel looked very cute in that dress, did he not?"

All started to laugh as Estel's voice echoed down the hall. "I heard that, mellon nin."

Translation

Ada - Father

Mellon nin - My friend


	7. Surprise guest

Ch 7 A surprise guest

As the four friends sat in the study, Elladan turned to Estel and said, "How did you make it appear as though you were Toby?"

Estel replied simply, "I remembered Glorfindel's lessons."

"My lessons?" queried the golden-haired elf. "I don't understand. Which lessons?"

"It was one of the first on tactics. You said 'always look beyond the obvious. Never take anything as truth until it has been thoroughly checked.' I knew Elladan and Elrohir would not look beyond the obvious - 'Toby' was a simple-minded man, and that was all anyone noticed. It then was easy for my 'old woman' act. The person who is 'odd' is the one noticed. I merely took advantage of this," was Estel's reply.

"You still have two more times. We will be on our guard, you will not slip past us again," laughed Elladan.

Estel said with a touch of sarcasm and mirth, "I did not _slip_ past you, dear brother. If memory serves, _you _brought _me_ into Rivendell."

Elrohir laughed as Elladan stuck his tongue out at Estel. Elladan told his twin, "Do not laugh. You were with me. I did not hear you say anything."

Legolas laughed, and said "Have you an idea as to how you will enter Rivendell again, mellon nin?"

"Aye, I do, indeed, have a plan. Do you have to leave yet, or will you be able to stay awhile?" asked Estel as he walked to the desk. 

"I have written to King Thranduil asking him for a leave for Legolas," replied Elrond. "I knew you would very much like to see if Estel is able to fool his brothers again."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a messenger appeared. "Enter," said Glorfindel.

The messenger entered, as well as a second person. 

"Ada!" said a surprised Legolas. He went to his father and gave him a hug, which his father returned with a smile.

"Mae govennan, Your Majesty," said Estel. 

Elrond greeted Thranduil with a bow, as did the twins. Thranduil returned their bows.

"I missed you, ion nin. As I entered the gates, I heard the guards telling the tale of Estel being escorted into Rivendell without his brothers knowing it was he. I would hear the whole tale, if possible, mellon nin," said Thranduil to Elrond, who started to laugh.

"It will be my pleasure. Seas, have a glass of wine, and I will tell you." With that, Elrond told the tale - the wager, and the outcome so far. 

Thranduil laughed until tears sprang from his eyes. "Now you have to do this two more times?" the elvenking said, disbelievingly.

"Aye, that is correct, Your Majesty. I believe I will be able to fool them again."

Thranduil shook his head, and said, "I would not wager against you, Taur'ohtar." He then turned to Elrond. "With your permission, I will tarry here, to see the outcome. May I?"

Elrond was agreeable, and the rooms were made ready.

After dinner, they retired to the Halls of Fire, listening to the songs and stories, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Thranduil and Legolas were persuaded to sing a duet, their voices entwining like vines around each other. As they finished, there was a moment of quiet, then the elves gave the two singers a rousing ovation of praise. The two bowed, then returned to their seats. It was then they noticed Estel was no longer in his usual seat, and they smiled, knowing the young ranger was putting his plan into effect. 

Translation:

Taur'ohtar - Ranger

Seas - please


	8. Healers

Azla: Great suggestion! I like that idea

Coolio2: Couldn't keep him away!

Dragonfly32: Glad you are enjoying it

Kate Malfoy; Thanks

LadyImladris: Wow! Thank you so much! I'm flabbergasted! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story

LinaKitten: Hope I do as well on the next chapters!

Little-lost-one: Thanks! Here's more!

SireenC: Thank you, I am glad I added Thranduil and Legolas as well.

Zierra: You're right; he's not an elf - but he has been raised by elves. 

And to everyone who I might have missed: Thank you so very much for your comments and encouraging words. 

Ch 8 Healers

Neither Elladan nor Elrohir noticed their brother's absence - at first. They thought he was sleeping in, and they decided to wake him up in their own rather wild, demented way.

"Legolas, would you like to come with us and wake Estel up? It seems he is sleeping late today," said Elrohir, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Are you sure he is sleeping? Perhaps he has risen, and has left," replied Legolas. 

"Nay, he would have notified us when and if he had left," retorted Elladan as Elrond and Glorfindel entered the dining hall.

"Legolas, your Ada has informed me that he and Estel have gone on a short hunting trip. The two left early this morning. They will be back shortly," said Glorfindel.

The twins rolled their eyes, while Legolas said, "I pity Ada. He will see just how much trouble there will be whenever Estel is around. Mayhap you ought to make sure you have herbs and bandages, Elrond."

Elrond merely had a half-smile on his face that made the twins uneasy. 

A few days later, a scout met with Elrond in his study. After he had left, Elrond stood for a few moments, then sent for Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. 

"I have a diplomatic mission for the three of you. I have just received word that two healers from Andrast are being sent to Rivendell to study with me. I would have you meet them, and bring them to Rivendell. Erellont is a master healer; his apprentice is Aerandir. There is traveling with them one who has been badly injured in a rock fall. He is being brought here for further treatment. 

" I have word you should meet them near the Misty Mountains in two days time. Legolas, I would have you stay here and assist me."

Legolas agreed, saying, "I would be here when Ada returns. I have dispatches I must read, then I will assist."

The other three elves made ready to depart. 

As the three elves neared the Misty Mountains, they could see the healers had arrived. They greeted their guests. They saw that the healers were garbed head to foot in loose, flowing robes of richly colored silk. Their faces were veiled by their headdresses, which were held in place by gold bands. There was a litter borne by one of the horses. Elrohir noticed the young man on it was loosely tied to a board, so it supported his back. His face was veiled as well.

The two healers bowed deeply as the delegation rode up.

Glorfindel dismounted and returned the bow. "My Lords, on behalf of Elrond of Rivendell, I welcome you to Imladris. I have the honor of presenting Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond. I am Glorfindel."

As the elf-lord introduced the twins, they also bowed to the healers. "Welcome, my lords."

"We thank you for the warm reception, my lords. We are indeed honored to meet you." As the two healers spoke, their voices low and melodious seemed almost a whisper.

"Do you wish to continue on to Rivendell now, or would you wish to start on the morrow?" asked Glorfindel.

"I, for one, would rather journey on to Rivendell, my lords. It has been some time since we have slept in a bed. I, for one, would welcome a real bed and bath," replied Erellont.

He called to the servants waiting with them, "Come. Our travels are almost over."

The delegation started for Rivendell. 

The twins were curious as to why the healers were veiled, but knew not to ask. Aerandir, however, satisfied their curiosity. "You may be wondering why we are veiled," he said, "it is simply a tradition among our people. We do not show our faces to the world. Among friends, it is different. We do not wear veils then."

Elrohir smiled and said, "I trust, then, that we will be friends. How was your journey, Lord Aerandir?"

"Please, not Lord, I prefer Aerandir. As to our journey, it went fairly smooth. However, I will be glad to leave this saddle, and walk on my own feet. Is it far to Rivendell?"

"Two days, but it is an easy journey," replied Glorfindel as he led the party down the trail to home.


	9. Unveiling

Ch 9 Unveiling

As they rode along, Elrohir started to get the feeling Estel was with them. He tried to ignore the feeling, but it did not cease. But if Estel _was_ there, then which one was he? Elrohir could feel the beginning of a headache. Now he was starting to realize what his poor Ada was going through whenever the four friends were together. 

He rode next to Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, I have a question. Do you know any of the people we are escorting personally?"

Glorfindel his head and said, "Nay, only the names your Ada gave me. The man on the stretcher I know nothing except what we were told. Why do you ask?"

Blushing slightly, Elrohir answered, "I keep feeling Estel is with us, and I thought perhaps he was actually one of the healers."

Glorfindel laughed as he said, "And I feel that Estel and his wager is beginning to make you feel things that are not so. Perhaps Estel is here, I do not know. Please, however, resist questioning our guests."

Elrohir nodded and dropped back to speak to Elladan. "I _know _Estel is with us, muindor. I just do not know which he is. I cannot ask, for I promised Glorfindel I would not."

Elladan replied, "Do not fret, the healers are as they say. Their feet are shod with shoes, rather than the boots Estel favors. As for the injured man, I could see a bit of hair. It was lighter than our brothers'."

Glorfindel listened to the brothers, realizing they were beginning to put the lessons from Estel into practice. They were watching everyone, paying attention to everyone within sight -or almost everyone.

Finally, Rivendell was in sight. Glorfindel dropped back to where the healers and the injured man were riding. "My Lords, Rivendell is ahead. We will be there very shortly."

"We thank you, Lord Glorfindel. It has been a most pleasant journey. We thank you and the sons of Elrond for being so considerate for our needs. We will be sure to extend our heartfelt gratitude to Lord Elrond for your assistance," replied Erellont.

The healers and the injured man were guided to the healing wing, where Elrond was waiting, along with Legolas. "Welcome to Rivendell, Lord Erellont, Lord Aerandir. I trust your journey was without incident?" 

"Aye, Lord Elrond. Your seneschal and your sons were most helpful, especially your youngest. He worked on my brother, who was in a great deal of pain. He was able to block the pain and helped him start to heal."

Elrond was somewhat puzzled, until he realized the healer was speaking of Estel. At the same time, the twins also realized that, indeed, Estel had been with them. But who, and why?

"Estel, perhaps you would be so kind as to step forward?" said Elrond, with a sigh. 

"Certainly, Ada. Lord Aerandir, I was happy to assist your brother. He will find complete healing in Rivendell." As Estel spoke, he stepped forward, still dressed in the garb of the Imladris Guard. 

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked stunned. Estel just smiled. 

"How..where…" spluttered Elrohir. Elladan asked, "Where is King Thranduil?"

"I am right here," said 'Erellont', removing his headdress and revealing the laughing face of the elvenking. "That was very enjoyable." Legolas was laughing as his father revealed himself.

The twins sighed. "What did you have from us, this time?" said Elladan as Elrohir started to look to see what was missing. 

"First, your hair ties. Secondly, here are your combs - again." Estel gave the items back to his brothers. 

"Ion nins, it appears you have a problem with your combs," said Elrond drolly. "Especially when Estel is near."

The Lord of Imladris turned to Aerandir, saying, "I will have someone show you your room, and will have your brother settled into the healers wing. I hope you will make yourself at home."

Lord Aerandir bowed, saying, "I give you my most heartfelt gratitude. On my brother's behalf, I will be most grateful."

Elrond smiled, and said "I will send someone to escort you to the dining hall. If you and your brother wish, please feel free to join us in the Halls of Fire this evening."


	10. A challenge

Ch 10

Later, as Elrond and his sons, Thranduil, Legolas and Glorfindel sat in the study, they talked of how Estel managed to fool the twins - again. 

"How did you slip into the guard? There were no extra guards when we met with the healers and their party," said Elladan.

Estel laughed, saying "Muindor nin, I was already with the healers. Ada mentioned that Aerandir was headed to Rivendell, with his brother. Thranduil and I rode out, met the party, and decided to join them. You did not notice me simply because I was the servant that was leading the horse that was carrying the litter. As we neared Rivendell, I took the place of Megilindir, and he took my place. After that, all I had to do was to stay out of sight."

Elladan ands Elrohir shook their heads. 'I only have one question - why did Aerandir say you were able to help with his brother's pain?"

Estel blushed slightly, and said, "I merely laid my hands on his leg and back, and it seemed to help."

"Ah, 'the hands of the king are those of a healer'', quoted Glorfindel. "So therefore, you were able to help the young man begin healing."

Elrond smiled at Estel, saying. "Aye, you must understand how to use the power you have, ion nin. I am very proud of you."

Legolas spoke up. "Do you not have one more time to be escorted into Rivendell, mellon nin?"

"Aye, you are correct. I have a greater challenge. I know of a way into Rivendell that is not known to anyone else."

"Estel," said Elrond, "I, for one would like to know more of this unknown way."

Elladan and Elrohir were whispering to each other, then Elrohir spoke up. "Shall we make a different wager? The forfeit shall remain the same, with the addition of a tray of blackberry tarts for each of the winners."

"Ah," sighed Estel, "I can taste them now. Sweet, sticky, blackberry tarts." He closed his eyes as he imagined the taste of the tarts were his already.

Thranduil laughed, as he was aware of Estel's weakness for the sweets. "It seems to me that you will win your wager, Estel."

"I, too, believe you will be the winner, mellon nin," said Legolas, with a smile.

"Hannon le, Your Majesties," laughed Estel. "Legolas, will you go with me on this wager?"

Before Legolas could answer, Thranduil spoke. "May I also be a part of your team? I would certainly enjoy blackberry tarts as well. As for my forfeit, I will give to Elladan and Elrohir a bottle of my finest wine to each should they be the winners."

Legolas then said, "For my forfeit, I will give each of the twins new scabbards for their swords. Are all agreed?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "I believe you have are too confident, Estel. Do you really believe you can get past the Guards, into the house, without being seen?"

"Aye," replied Estel quietly and with a calmness that surprised everyone.

Megilindir spoke up. "I am sure the guards would be interested in joining the game. It would make the watch go faster."

Elrond then spoke. "I have an interesting addition to the wager. Why not have Estel and his group 'tag' whomever they come across. Those so tagged would go, say, to the library. They then would be out of the game. They would not be able to warn either side once they are tagged."

All agreed, save Megilindir. "What of the Guard, Lord Glorfindel? We very much desire to participate, yet we must keep watch."

Elladan spoke up. "Let them be tagged, stay on watch, and stay quiet unless danger arises. If necessary, they would alert as usual."

Glorfindel agreed, saying "That is an excellent idea. Do you think the guard will agree to this, Megilindir?"

"I believe they will agree, My Lord. The Guard will be happy. With your permission, I will go now and pass the information." He bowed to the others, and departed.


	11. Ready or not

Tmelange: Here's more fun!

Zierra: Would never leave Rivendell defenseless!

XxgemxX: Just about everyone is on the twins team! 

Kerla: Hope you keep reading! Thanks

Leggylover03: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Coolio02: Here it is!

Silverknight: Here is the next chapter

SireenC: Elrond has the same hope!

Nilmandra: You're right, it would make a great game! Estel? Devious? Nah!

Ch 11 Ready or not

It was dawn, Elrond's favorite time to awake and walk in the gardens. All was hushed; the night creatures were seeking their beds, while creatures of the day were just starting to stir. 

He kept thinking of Estel's rather startling announcement of knowing a way into Imladris. He had helped build Rivendell, therefore, if there were a way he would know, wouldn't he? 

He smiled as he remembered the terms of the wager, secretly hoping Estel would win through. He would never admit it, however. He was rather surprised when the three decided not to have anyone else join them. After a moment's reflection, he realized that Estel was correct. It would be easier with only three of them. Of course, it was three against everyone else, but Estel and Thranduil merely shrugged, while Legolas smiled. 

Suddenly, Elrond saw his foster son exit the hall. Estel saw his father and joined him. " 'Quel amrun." said Elrond, "lle desiel?"

Estel smiled, and replied " 'Quel amrun, Ada. Aye, I believe everything is in readiness." Elrond noticed the sparkle in Estel's eyes as he answered. "We will be leaving shortly."

Estel turned to Elrond and said quietly, "Hannon le, Ada, for giving me this opportunity to test myself." With that, he impulsively threw his arms around his foster father, who returned the hug.

"Hannon le, ion nin. You have brought joy and laughter into this valley. Go now, and do your best! Tenna' ento lye omenta."

They drew apart, and Estel smiled as he replied, "Tenna' san', Ada." He turned and walked towards the stables where Thranduil and Legolas were waiting with the horses.

After they ridden for a time, Thranduil asked Estel, "Will you be able to find the place again?"

"Aye, Your Majesty. I know precisely where it is. However, the guards will be watching for us. Therefore, we should let the horses loose after we ride for awhile," said Estel.

"Excellent idea, mellon nin. Where will we let them loose?" asked Legolas.

Thranduil spoke up. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Please do, Ada," replied Legolas. Estel nodded.

"Hannon le. I believe we should let them loose now. We are far enough away now so that the guards will see only the horses, and not us. We might stagger the release times. The guards will notice one horse, and will be seeking the other two. Their attention will be on the horses, not their riders. This will give us time to arrive at our destination."

"Very well, let us send these steeds back to Rivendell, shall we?" said Estel, with a laugh. He took out a piece of parchment that he had prepared earlier. He showed it to Legolas and Thranduil, both of who were hard-pressed not to shout with laughter.

Legolas shook his head, saying, "Mellon nin, you certainly do flirt with danger, do you not?"

Thranduil said, "I am surprised your brothers have let you live so long." chuckling as he read the parchment.

Estel laughed as he said, "I believe Ada sometimes feel the same way."

Legolas snickered, saying "I expect to someday see your brothers tying you somewhere and leaving you."

Estel laughed as he tied the parchment to the bridle of his horse. He sent the horse towards Rivendell. An hour later, it was Legolas's turn; then Thranduil. The three pushed on, watching for the outlying Imladris Guard. All three had several pieces of ribbon with pins already on them. Each had their own color, signed with their own sigil. Blue for Estel, red for Thranduil, and green for Legolas. Yes, they were ready.

Translations:

'Quel amrun, Ada: Good morning, Father.

Lle desiel?: Are you ready?

Tenna' ento lye omenta: Until next we meet

Tenna' san': until then


	12. The note

Thanks to all my reviewers; I will mention you all in the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this.

Ch 12 The note

As Elladan and Elrohir exited the hall, they saw Estel's steed enter the courtyard and start for the stables. As they entered the stable, they could see the parchment attached to the bridle. Elrohir took it, read it, then without a word, handed it to Elladan.

As Elladan read it, his face turned red. "Tithen muindor, wait until I get hold of you!"

The twins took the parchment and went in search of Elrond. They found him in the healing wing. As Elrond read the note, he knew Estel would be in for some rough times from his brothers, if they caught him. "Estel, you do live dangerously, ion nin," Elrond thought.

Aloud, he merely said, "I hope the three of you keep the roughhousing outside where it belongs. I want no damage done to the furniture, and very minimal damage to living beings, be they human or elf. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Ada. We will not damage Estel TOO much," said Elladan.

"Very well, I just hope Estel does not do damage to you," responded Elrond. He took the note into the study, where Glorfindel was waiting.

The lord of Imladris smiled as he showed Glorfindel what Estel had penned. Glorfindel read it, then asked, "Did Elladan and Elrohir read this?"

"Aye, it made them want to have a talk with their brother," responded Elrond.

Glorfindel nodded, and said, "Estel knew precisely what he was doing when he wrote this. Stop and think of their reaction."

Elrond realized his seneschal was correct. He said admiringly, "You have taught him well. If the twins would stop and think, they would realize the taunts were meant to get them angry. It certainly worked!" He then re-read the message, and saw Glorfindel was correct in his assessment. 

Glorfindel also re-read the message:

__

My brothers:

I have already bested you twice. The third time will be the same. I have no fear of either of you finding me. 

If you hunt me the way you hunt game, you will either fall from your horses into the river or perhaps will be so noisy, I will hear you before you ever get near me. 

Perhaps you will attempt to track me. I wish you luck. If memory serves, the last time you tried to track me, Elladan, a tree in some way purposely stepped in front of you and deliberately and maliciously hit you on the head.

Elrohir, you fared little better. You also tried, and failed, my brother. You should have noticed that bees' nest. Those poor bees were minding their business, when you knocked it down as you tried to climb the tree. May I remind you I was NOT in that tree, but the next one.

Please make sure our blackberry tarts are ready when we 'capture' you both. We will leave you till the last. 

We will not harm you. This I promise. 

Estel Elrondion

Glorfindel knew that such a message would indeed make the twins' want revenge and would send them haring after Estel. If they would only stop to think, they would realize the taunts were only words meant to stir them up. 


	13. The way in

Ch 13 The way in

Megilindir was on patrol on the eastern border of Rivendell. He had a sense of someone near, but with no presence of danger. As he turned around, he was confronted by Thranduil, who was smiling and holding out a red ribbon.

The guard laughingly took it, saying, "Am I the first, Your Majesty? If so, my mates will stand me a glass of ale."

Thranduil threw back his head and laughingly said, "Aye, you are indeed the lucky one. Enjoy the ale." With a wink, Thranduil melted back into the trees.

Thranduil met Estel and Legolas amidst a large stand of trees. He told them that the guard was 'caught.' He laughed as he told the others, "It appears the guards also have a wager. Whomever was to be first would have an extra glass of ale." 

"I take it was Megilindir, then, that receives that honor?" asked Estel with a laugh.

"Aye, it is indeed." Thranduil noticed that Estel and Legolas had also used their ribbons.

Estel acknowledged that the other guards were, indeed, 'caught' and could not interfere.

"Very well, Estel. I believe we show your brothers the correct way to enter Rivendell. Shall we proceed?" said Legolas with a twinkle in his eyes.

Estel nodded, growing serious. Both Thranduil and Legolas were struck by the fact that Estel had planned everything, and was taking the wager not as a joke, but rather as a serious obstacle to overcome. Legolas has seen the same transformation several times as the two friends were out together. Thranduil, however, had not. He was pleased that Legolas had found such a friend.

"We are very near the way in. It is a tunnel that leads into the storerooms beneath Rivendell. It appears to be a natural formation, rather than a manmade structure. I found it quite by accident one day as I was out hunting. It was storming, and I went into what I thought was an underground burrow. Later, I followed it back into Rivendell. I was quite surprised when I broke through a thin wall into the storeroom. Later, I fixed the wall but we can break through very easily.

There is a natural light from plants growing on the wall." As Estel spoke, he led them to what appeared to be an underground cave.

Both Thranduil and Legolas hesitated, then followed Estel into the burrow. As they stepped in further, their eyes widened at the sight. It was, indeed, as Estel had said. A very high ceiling could be seen in the reflective light from the walls.

Legolas said, "Why is this not seen outside? It certainly seems bright enough."

"I have not really thought about it," admitted Estel.

Thranduil thought for a moment. "I believe it is because this plant does not glow in sunlight, but rather only in an enclosed space. Also, remember when we entered? There was a bend that blocks the light. It is a gradual bend that is not really noticeable."

Estel nodded ruefully, realizing he had not really noticed the bend.

"Lead on, mellon nin. I can almost taste those tarts!" said Legolas.

"Let's not be hasty, ion nin!" chided Thranduil with a smile. 

The three wended their way through the tunnel, stopping as they reached the wall that had been repaired. Estel motioned for them to come closer. He whispered, "We are now at the storeroom. We can easily breach the wall, then I believe I can fix it so it appears solid."

Legolas asked, "Will we not be heard as we break through?"

"Nay, I have already thought of that and have put material on the wall to muffle any sound. The material appears to be stone. Furthermore, these storerooms are on the very bottom of Rivendell and are only used to store building supplies. Shall we?" With that, the three went forward.


	14. Inside Rivendell

Ch 14 Inside Rivendell

Estel quietly started to take the wall down, being careful to neatly pile the stones to one side. After he had breached the wall, he slowly slid the material aside. He listened for a time, then motioned Legolas and Thranduil forward as he entered the storeroom. 

All three stood, listening, but heard nothing. Estel then reset the stones back into the hole, and let the grey material cover the wall. 

Thranduil noticed how the material mimicked the stone of the rest of the storeroom. He was increasingly impressed by Estel's planning. 

He and Legolas waited for Estel to begin. Estel went to the door, and with his dagger, pushed the bar up so he could open it. He stepped quickly through the door, and was able to grab the bar before it hit the floor. He dramatically wiped his forehead, causing Legolas to muffle his laughter, and earning a silent laugh from the elven king.

Quietly, the three spread out, staying in the shadows and alcoves wherever possible.

They could hear footsteps as someone was walking down the hall. 

Legolas motioned to Estel that he would 'capture' the elf. As the elf walked past, Legolas tapped his shoulder. The elf was surprised when he saw the prince, and smiled. It was the baker, Gildor. Gildor whispered, "Captured?"

Legolas smiled, nodded, and handed his ribbon to Gildor, who promptly fastened it to his tunic. He said, "Now that I am captured, I can tell Estel that his brothers are setting a trap in the living quarters. As a prisoner, I _have_ to tell you all I know. Good hunting, Estel. I have the tarts ready to bake." He smiled at Estel as he retrieved flour from another storeroom.

"Hannon le, Gildor. I appreciate your news." Estel smiled as he helped with the cask.

Gildor took the cask, and told the three, "I will finish my baking, then will go to the library." 

The three stealthily went up the steps, watching but not seeing anyone. They made it to the next floor without being detected. 

They could hear voices, two of which were instantly recognizable - Elladan and Elrohir. The twins were, predictably, arguing. "Did you see Gildor with that ribbon? They are here, somewhere. I say we look for them and find them before they find us." The speaker was Elladan. They could hear Elrohir's reply, "_I_ say let them find us. Between us, we can certainly deal with a youngster, and King Thranduil is older, so he should be easy to capture. Legolas is the one we really have to find."

"None can even get into Rivendell without being noticed. I think Legolas gave Gildor that ribbon before he even left."

Estel glanced at Thranduil, and saw a look in the elven king's eyes that boded evil for a certain pair of Rivendell twins. He merely smiled, deciding that if His Majesty wanted to 'capture' the twins, he would not stand in his way.

Estel and Thranduil went ahead and entered the hall, listening as they softly and swiftly entered the kitchen area. There were a few elves finishing the cleaning. Each received a ribbon, and went to the library, smiling and laughing as they went.

Legolas, in the meantime, had entered the dining area, and to his surprise, as well as Glorfindel and Erestor's, 'captured' the two elves. Glorfindel bowed to Legolas as a measure of respect. 

"Let us retire to the library, shall we, mellon nin?" asked Erestor with a smile. Glorfindel laughed and replied, "I will follow." Turning to Legolas, he merely said, "Good hunting."

Legolas returned the balrog-slayer's bow, and left to meet with his father and his friend. 


	15. Cats & Dogs, Oh, My!

Okay, you asked for it!

Ch 15 Cats & Dogs, Oh, My!

Finally, all the elves of Rivendell had been 'captured'. The three that were still loose were Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. 

Estel knew his father would be working in his study. He was also aware that the twins had set some kind of trap on the second level. 

As the three made their way to the staircase, they were alert to the least sound. The top of the staircase was reached. Estel rolled his eyes. He signaled Thranduil and Legolas to take a look. 

The twins had tied very thin pieces of silk to each door. They then had placed filled containers on top of the doors. Estel had to give them credit. The pieces of silk were almost invisible. Estel only noticed them because the afternoon sun highlighted them. 

"We should trip them all at one time," said Legolas. "If we do that, however, they will see us. Any suggestions?"

Thranduil asked "Is it possible to hide in an empty room?"

Estel answered, "No, they have all of the doors tied together." Suddenly he got a gleam in his eyes that boded ill for the twins. He signaled for Thranduil and Legolas to retreat to the lower level. 

"Stay here. I have an idea."

Estel went to the stables and brought one of the dogs and a cat back with him. He knocked quietly on the door, and Legolas peeked out. He motioned for his father.

Both elves were almost doubled over as they what Estel had with them. This they just _had_ to see!

Estel handed the cat to Legolas who went ahead. As they reached the top of the staircase, Legolas sat the cat down. Estel then let the dog loose. The three retreated as quickly as possible. 

There was hissing, spitting, caterwauling, barking. Then came a cacophony of sounds as the dog chased the cat, tripping the silk, which in turn started the containers falling.

Estel, Legolas and Thranduil were trying to laugh without betraying where they were hiding. Tears of mirth were falling from their eyes, and they were holding their sides.

__

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" Elrond's voice was very clearly heard. "By the Valar, what is going on? Is this your idea of a trap? _GET THIS CLEANED! NOW!"_

As Elrond descended the stairs, Estel could hear him muttering to himself. "Of all the idiotic traps, water, flour, dirt, tied to ropes! How ridiculous!"

As he passed into the dining hall, Estel tapped him from behind. With a smile, Estel gave him his ribbon. 

Elrond looked at Estel, then with a sigh, asked, "Did you bring in that cat and dog?"

Estel merely nodded. Elrond's mouth quirked into a grin. "Good." With that, he turned around and went to the library.

Now only the twins were loose. Thranduil growled, "I want those two." 

"Of course, Your Majesty," laughed Estel with a bow. "I believe the best way would be to try and separate them. It is easier to get one at a time."

Thranduil agreed. "How do we do that?" 

Legolas answered, "I believe I know how."

Legolas then told Estel and Thranduil of his plan. After hearing it, they agreed. They moved to put it in to action.


	16. Come out, come out

Ch 16 Come out, come out

Elladan and Elrohir realized Estel, along with Thranduil and Legolas had effectively neutralized the elves of Rivendell. They were the only ones still not captured.

Estel, Legolas, and Thranduil knew the only way to 'capture' the twins would be to separate them. They also knew it would not be easy.

Legolas, however, had a plan. He told Estel and Thranduil, "Sometimes the simplest is best."

The three again checked the second level. All the pieces of silk were gone, but that did not mean that there were no more traps. The twins' could be arguing. "I am hungry! Are we going to starve?"

Just then, Legolas rolled a small ball down the hall and hid. He could see the door open a crack. He watched as two heads were quickly pulled back in. Legolas smiled, and saw Thranduil take an object out of his pocket. Again there was the sound of a rolling object - going in the opposite direction. 

As the twins again looked out, Legolas and Estel "accidentally" let the twins see them. 

The twins let out a yell. "We have you now!" Estel and Legolas quickly disappeared back to the first level to their hiding place. 

Thranduil could hear the twins as they neared his hiding place. He waited; he was in no hurry to 'capture' the twins. He would play them as a cat plays with a mouse.

Elladan and Elrohir raced down the staircase - only to see no sign of their quarry. How could those two disappear so thoroughly? Since they were near the kitchen, it was Elladan's opinion that some food and drink were in order.

Estel, Legolas and Thranduil raced for the second level, where they checked for any more traps. None were found. Estel swiftly fixed the door to the twins' bedroom so it would not open. The three then entered Glorfindel's room. 

Elrohir was muttering as he ascended the stairs with both hands filled with a tray of food, while Elladan came behind with two pitchers of drink. 

Thranduil could see Elrohir as he reached the door of his room. He tried to open it, but it would not budge. Elladan then tried and failed. 

A cold chill went down Elrohir's spine. Estel, Legolas and Thranduil were near - they knew it. But where? As they stood there, they heard the *snick* as a door closed. Elladan whirled around. No doors were open and all seemed to be in order. 

Elladan sat the pitchers on the floor. He whispered to Elrohir, "I am going to check the rooms. Wait for me."

Elrohir hissed, "Nay, we should stay together."

Elladan nodded. The tray and pitchers were set outside their door. 

The twins went to the far end of the hall, and started to check each room. As soon as they disappeared, Thranduil snagged the tray, while Legolas retrieved the pitchers. Meantime, Estel had removed a small piece of parchment from the top of the door to Elrohir's room. From there the three went to the balcony. They made it to the roof, and sat there, eating and drinking.

From their vantage point, they had a clear view of the hall. They watched, trying not to laugh as the twins realized their tray and drinks were gone. Elladan looked up and down the hall, while Elrohir gave a mighty push - only to have the door swing open and unceremoniously dump him on his back. 

"Elrohir! This is neither the time nor the place to be playing!" said Elladan as he saw his brother lying on his back.

Elrohir started to splutter. "I am not playing."

As they entered the room, their eyes were drawn to the curtains. They could not believe what they saw. This was really too much!


	17. One down, one to go

Ch 17 One down, one to go

The twins could not, nay, did not, want to accept the 'offering' that was left for them. The filmy curtains fluttered as the breeze entered the open window. Or would have fluttered, except for the red, green and blue ribbons that festooned them. In the middle was a piece of parchment. Both winced as they saw what was written. 

__

Elrondions:

You are mine. This 'old elf' will bring you down.

Thranduil

Elladan looked around seeing if the elven king was in the room. Elrohir also had the feeling of eyes watching them. Where _were_ those three? 

Those three had, in the meantime, entered Glorfindel's room. While it had been fun playing with the mice, er, twins, it was getting a bit late. Mayhap it was time to put them out of their misery.

Estel poked his head into the hall. All clear. He motioned the Thranduil and Legolas. The three slipped into Elrond's room. 

Elladan and Elrohir were discussing their next move but were unable to decide the best course of action. 

"Mayhap we should split up. I will scout and find them. You stay here." 

Legolas recognized the speaker as Elrohir. 

"Nay, we should stay together. We cannot be captured while we are here." Elladan was just as determined.

"I wish we could just capture one of them. It would even the odds."

Legolas smiled as he looked at his companions. "Shall I be the scapegoat?" he whispered.

"If you desire, mellon nin." answered Estel, mirroring the Mirkwood prince's smile.

"Aye, it is the only way. Ada will have the fun of getting Elrohir."

Thranduil quietly laughed as the two friends discussed their plan. He bowed to his son.

"Hannon le, ion nin. I will be happy to 'avenge' your 'capture.' Have fun!"

Legolas laughed as he silently entered the hall. Now to get the twins' attention…

The Mirkwood prince knocked on the wall, softly. He knew the twins would have to investigate.

The door to Elrohir's room opened slightly and cautiously. An eye peeked around the edge.

Legolas continued to walk down the hall, apparently paying no heed to what was happening behind him.

As he walked, he was aware of footsteps following him. He sped up, walking quickly down the hall to his room.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to hide the smile as he turned to greet the elf.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," laughed Legolas. "Thank you for the food and drink."

"Yes, it was very tasty, Elrondion." Elladan quailed as he turned and saw Thranduil standing behind him. "This 'old elf' enjoyed it. It would amuse me to have you wear my ribbon."

Elladan ruefully took the ribbon and headed to the library along with Legolas.

"One down, one to go," said Estel as he entered the room from the balcony. 

Elrohir was alone. He could feel the loneliness as he waited for Elladan's return. Where was that brother of his? 

Elrohir felt a shiver pass through his frame. He did not want to believe that Elladan had been captured, even though every sign pointed to that particular conclusion. He was alone, with a human, an elven prince, and a _very_ vengeful elven king just waiting for him to make one slip. 

Very well. This was one elf that would not be caught without a fight! 

He decided to set a trap to catch the unwary. He got a bucket of water and fixed it over the door. To make it even more tempting, he left the door ajar. He was sure Thranduil would be the one to open the door. He did make sure he had a clear path to the balcony, however. He then stood near the bed and waited. 

He could hear noises in the hall. Footsteps. Doors opening and closing. He disregarded all.

He whirled around as he heard a light thump as something landed on the balcony. He saw the tray and pitchers setting there. Empty. Rather than leave the articles, he decided to bring them in.

As he reached for the tray, he heard an odd noise coming through the open door.. Thump, drag, thump, drag. It sounded as though it were everywhere.

He brought the tray in, then cautiously tried to see what was making that noise. 


	18. Gotcha!

Ch 18 Gotcha!

Estel and Thranduil knew their trick of bouncing a heavy knotted rope against the wall then dragging it back would not bring Elrohir out. However, they knew it would make the youngest elf curious.

Silence fell. Elrohir realized he could hear nothing,

A soft scurrying noise was coming from just outside the door. "Elrondion, I am coming for you." The voice was that of Thranduil. 

Elrohir shook his head. "Nay, you will not capture me!" He meant to speak authoritatively, but what came out was a whisper. He turned to the balcony to see a shadow. Someone was out there! Hope sprang anew, for if he could 'capture' whoever it was, there would only be one left. As he sprang towards the shadow, it withdrew. He looked around, but saw no one. Perplexed, he stepped back into the room. He could now see two shadows. Both Estel and Thranduil were on the balcony! Now was his chance to escape.

Without thinking, he ran towards the door and jerked it open - only to have the bucket of water drench him. He felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the voice of the elven king.

"What do we have here, mellon nin? It appears that a son of Elrond is somewhat waterlogged at the minute. The 'old elf' now claims his reward." With that, King Thranduil drew a red ribbon and pinned it on Elrohir. He laughed as Estel also pinned his blue ribbon, as well as a green one for Legolas onto Elrohir's tunic.

Elrohir stood dripping, then suddenly began to laugh as well. "Aye, you have bested me, muindor nin. I apologize for my remark, Your Majesty. I hope you will not hold it against me."

Thranduil merely laughed, and said "I accept your apology, ion nin. I, too, have said things I have later regretted. It is both forgiven and forgotten." He turned to Estel and said "To the library and our tarts!"

Elrohir started back into his room to change, but Estel turned him around. "Nay, you will have to go as you are," laughingly said the human.

"What! I am wet! I need dry clothes!" spluttered Elrohir.

"No one else was allowed to change. Besides, it was your own trap that bested you." Estel was adamant, and Elrohir knew how stubborn his foster brother could be. He shrugged and all three left the hall.

As they entered the library, the cheering started. Legolas stood there, laughing as he heard Elrond ask, "May I inquire as to why you are dripping on my floor?"

Elrohir stood mute for a little while, then admitted he had been a victim of his own trap. Elladan gave him a disgusted look. Legolas was laughing so hard he had to use the table for support to stand upright. The other elves were enjoying Elrohir's discomfort, especially since most of them had been victims of the twins' pranks.

Just then, the dinner bell rang. "How fortunate that we are done just in time to eat," said Thranduil with a smile at Estel. 

Estel laughed, then spoke to Elrond. "After dinner, Ada, I will show you how we got into Rivendell. I think you might be surprised."

As dinner was eaten and the dishes cleared, three elves entered with trays of blackberry tarts. The trays were set down in front of Thranduil, Estel, and Legolas. The three smiled, then looked at each other. They called the elves over, whispered to them, then proceeded to share the sticky treats with all.

Elrond and Thranduil trailed after Legolas, Estel and the twins as they headed for the library. Legolas and Estel headed for the couch, leaving no room for the twins. Elladan glowered at his human brother. He took out the taunting letter that Estel had written to the twins. "What have you to say?" He looked at Estel, noting that the human merely stared back. He realized Estel was not backing down nor was he trying to escape.

Estel said, "It did precisely what it was intended to do. I knew exactly how you and Elrohir would react." He smiled at his brothers. There was nothing the twins could say to that as they knew he was correct.

Later, Estel took Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins down to the storeroom. 

Glorfindel and the twins went back through the tunnel to where the burrow was, and made note of it. They then reentered the storeroom in time to hear Elrond give orders the tunnel and burrow was to be sealed.

Glorfindel said, "It will probably take about a week for the tunnel to be completely sealed. The entrance in the forest is being sealed now."

Elrond nodded. "Estel, Hannon le for the entertainment. I have not enjoyed myself so much for some time."

Estel smiled, and said, "I enjoyed myself as well." He turned to Thranduil and Legolas and said, "Hannon le. It has been a pleasure." he bowed to both. 

Estel turned to Elrond saying, "I will be leaving tomorrow, Ada. Halbarad has news of Orcs raiding towns and taking women and children as slaves. Rangers will be tracking them, and he has asked me to accompany them."

Elrond nodded, then hugged Estel. "Be safe, ion nin. Return when you can."

Thranduil and Legolas silently added their prayers to Illuvator for the safety of the future King of Gondor.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elrond watched as Legolas entered the gates of Imladris, leading a pack horse. He was curious as to what the Mirkwood Prince was bringing. 

Legolas dismounted and greeted the elven lord. "Mae govennan, Elrond." He smiled as the twins came running down the stairs. 

"Mae govennan, mellon nin. Do you need help with your packages?" Elladan asked. 

"Nay, I will unpack them now. First, Ada sent you a special gift, Elrond." The first package went to Elrond. As he opened it, his eyes opened wide as he saw two bottles of Mirkwood's best wine. "A princely gift, indeed. Hannon le."

Legolas turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "Before he left, Estel ordered some gifts for you both." With that, he handed a new bow to Elladan and a new quiver for Elrohir. He also gifted the twins with new cloaks and a set of hunting knives for both twins.

He handed the twins new scabbards. "These are from me. After all, you DID 'capture me," he said teasingly. 

The twins did not know what to say. They were overwhelmed that Estel had decided to gift them with so much. 

"Hannon le, mellon nin," Elrohir said quietly. Elladan echoed his brother. 

Legolas smiled, happy that he could bring some happiness to the House of Elrond. He knew that the twins and Elrond were missing Estel. 

"Will you be able to stay for a while?" asked Elladan.

"Aye, I don't have to be back for a month, so I have time to visit."

"Mayhap we can go hunting, and perhaps THIS time we can actually bag game."

"Aye, we will if YOU don't spook the deer."

"ME? What about YOU? You're the one that fell off into the river, spooking the game."

The twins left, still arguing. Elrond and Legolas looked at each other, then turned and entered the halls of Imladris, listening as the twins blamed each other for everything from the weather to the bread not rising.

Elrond told Legolas, "I believe this wine will come in handy." 

The two of them entered the library, laughing.


End file.
